Foot Soldier
250px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants: |stat 2 info = Camo Ranger Super Commando General Supremo Tank Commander Arctic Trooper Sky Trooper |stat 3 title =Primary Weapon: |stat 3 info = Z-1 Assault Blaster |stat 4 title = Abilities: |stat 4 info = ZPG Rocket Jump Zombie Stink Cloud Multi-Rocket Rocket Leap Super Stink Cloud}} The Foot Soldier is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is the basic class for the zombies, with a paintball gun useful for taking out single plants, and a high-damage rocket launcher. Its plant rival is the Peashooter. Description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. Variants *Camo Ranger *Super Commando *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Arctic Trooper *Sky Trooper Primary Weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Foot Soldier, it can shoot many ammo quickly. Abilities ZPG This ability fires an extremely powerful projectile that explodes on impact. The ZPG requires a 20 second recharge after use. Rocket Jump This ability will launch the zombie high into the air. It is very useful for gaining an elevated advantage. The rocket jump requires a 25 second recharge after use. Zombie Stink Cloud This ability arcs a gas grenade in front of the zombie, any plants inside the gas suffer damage. The gas is also extremely helpful for cover. The Zombie Stink Cloud requires a 20 second recharge after use. Multi-Rocket The upgrade ability of ZPG, the Foot Soldier will launch four rockets to attack plants. Rocket Leap The upgrade ability of Rocket Jump, the Foot Soldier will move far forward. Super Stink Cloud The upgrade ability of Zombie Stink Cloud, it lasts fewer but does more damage than the Zombie Stink Cloud. Weapon Upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Strategies As the Foot Soldier The Foot Soldier has a devastating instant kill explosive, the Rocket Launcher. This weapon is unholy for any plants impacted because it is quite fast and very accurate. Probably the best use or the ZPG is killing any Sunflowers or Peashooters using their Sunbeam and Pea Gatling respectively. Also the Zombie Stink Cloud can be useful for fazing out enemies out of an area or to use it as cover if mastered properly. Also if you use the Rocket Jump into the air, you can get an mid-air headshot of any plants in the area. The best use for the Foot Soldier, is to hold out an area, such as near the teleporters or to fly past the enemies and hit them hard from the back. Against the Foot Soldier The main competitor for the Foot Soldier is either Chompers or Cacti. Chomper can Goop it to stop it flying away then instant kill it. Cactus can shoot it at range, setup cover or even drop Potato Mines where it will fall down. Also the Garlic Drone can get it off of buildings by shooting but with a rapid-fire weapon, can be taken out easily due to its low health. Gallery PvZ Gamescom 01 WM.png|Foot Soldier making a getaway. Peashoorter using Pea Gatling to faces a Soldier Zombie.jpg|A Foot Soldier facing a Peashooter using its Pea Gatling ability. FZZABILITY.png|Abilities Customization All hats.jpg|All hats All facial hairs.jpg|All facial hairs All accessories.jpg|All accessories All gestures.jpg|All gestures All skins.jpg|All weapon skins Videos Foot Soldier Variants Guide-0|Foot Soldier Zombie variants PvZ Garden Warfare Foot Soldier Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *Foot Soldier is missing a shoe just like the Engineer and the Scientist. The All-Star is currently the only Zombie class that has both shoes on. **If you look closely, the stock of the gun is a boot. This boot might be the one missing from the zombie's foot. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters